A Journal Of The Past
by honeyandcrackers
Summary: Hermione finds a journal under her bed and straight away shows it to Harry and Ron. Whos is it (or whos was it) and how come it's still there? Read on to find out!
1. Begining Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter charachters. The only person I own is Mary Al, who I made up.**

_November 21_

_Don't think I'm changing, I'll always be just as stubborn and proud and aggressive as I always am, but for a few minutes each day I'll soften up and write in this journal .It might not even be each day! It might be once a week! Or maybe once a month! But for a while it'll stay at once a day. Just to be nice. My friend bought it for me for my 13th birthday. She thinks I'm getting too stressed and if I just write it all down… well I stopped her there. Mary Al is my best and only friend, I consider. Mary Al is so nice, so pretty, so…so… oh I don't know! But I wish I was her! She has a perfect body, so many friends, and a perfect life! Sometimes I get so mad because she's perfect. But I am nicest to her out of everybody else and she's honored. And so then I feel better. _

_My life is struggling through a half wreak most of the time. I don't have a boyfriend, I wish I had more friends, my parents are struggling too. My brother died a week ago while fighting Vold. Vold is what I call The Dark Lord. Dumbledore is right. Fear in a name increases fear in the thing. So I made up a nickname._

_Okay, I'm going to stop writing now. I'll write tomorrow._

_See ya, _

_The Birthday Girl_

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Ron walked over and opened it. 

"Harry, Ron, look what I found underneath my bed," Hermione said, bursting into the room. The brown headed, A+ girl sat herself on a bed whose user was currently absent, as she was used to. She read them the passage and they wondered about it, crazy ideas dribbling from the first boys mind. He had dark, blackish colored hair and a scared forehead. The second boys head possessed a brightly colored patch of hair and a blank mind.

"Who's could this be?" Harry asked.

"Is it yours Hermione?" said Ron.

"What an idea, me, a journal? Plus I don't have a dead brother," said Hermione.

"I knew that," Ron responded.

"I'll do some research. Look, the year is right on the binding," Hermione offered.

"This isn't going to turn into whole big mystery, is it?" Ron whined.


	2. November 22

_November 22_

_Today was a good day. The best day I've had since my brother died. _

_It started off like this. I got up and had a delicious breakfast. It was ham and eggs, and that's my favorite choice of breakfast. Mary Al came over and sat by me, along with that snotty, lying girl named Angel who somehow one day thought Mary Al wanted to be her friend, and that thought has stayed with her ever since. Mary Al would stand up to her and tell her to bug off, but she's so nice and gentle she just can't. But anyway, after that we all have sepert classes. I have Charms, Mary Al has Care of Magical Creatures, and Angel has Transfiguration. Mary Al and I are both reunited after that and we can usually avoid Angel till lunch. _

_I've always been top of my class. Magic comes easy to me even though I'm a Muggle-born. Charms is my best class and Herboligy is my second best. I'm worst in Divitation, as I found out this year. I hate it too because ugly Malfoy is always there and brags about how horrible I am at it. But at the same time, I can never wait till the class starts because it's one straight hour of being with my dear Remus. Remus is the most popular guy in school. Or second. He is currently against the rank with Amos Diggiory. And they are not really physically fighting either. Remus is so calm and doesn't care where he is on the popularity chart. That's what I love so much about him. Unfortunately, nobody else realizes that about him. And, I don't think he like me back. I would never tell him though, or dare **think** about asking him out. Boy do I sound l like those preps hanging around his neck. _

_Well, don't worry; I am going to write tomorrow. Farwell. I guess. _

_See ya, _

_Remus's Secret Admirer_

_P.S. I didn't sound like myself today, sorry. If you didn't follow my explanation of my schedule, I thought it perfectly made sense, here it is._

_9:00- Breakfast ends and the first classes of the day start._

_ Charms_

_ Mary Al- Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_ Angel- Transfiguration _

_10:00 – Second class _

_ Herboligy_

_ Mary Al- Herboligy_

_ Angel- Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_11:00- Third class_

_ Transfiguration_

_ Mary Al- Potions_

_ Angel-Herboligy_

_12:00- Lunch!_

_1:00- Forth class_

_ Care of Magical Creatures (It's like recess)_

_ Mary Al- Charms_

_ Angel- Potions_

_2:00-Fifth Class_

_ Divitation_

_ Mary Al- Divitation_

_ Angel-Divitation_

_ Remus-Divitation_

_3:00-Sixth class_

_ History of Magic_

_ Mary Al-Potions_

_ Angel-Don't Know_

_4:00- Seventh class_

_ Potions_

_ Mary Al-History of Magic_

_ Angel-History of Magic_

_5:00-Eighth and final class of the day_

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_ Mary Al- Transfiguration_

_ Angel- Charms_

"Any guesses on who it might be yet Hermione?" questioned Ron.

"Well, all the ideas I did have were busted when I read this chapter in the library," replied Hermione. "But I was thinking about how we could get more ideas. Harry, can we still mail Lupin?"

" I don't know why not. I haven't tried recently." said Harry.

" Well, write him a letter and send it through Pig. You don't mind do, Ron?" Hermione commanded.

"No, but…well, why Pig? Why not Hedwig?" Ron asked.

The brunette girl was just starting to fire up her ideas. If the boys went going to think, she would have to do it." Pig is smaller and less easier to see."

"What should I say, Captain Hermione?" Harry sarcastically inquired.

"Tell him to send a list of the people in his year at Hogwarts." Hermione shot at him.

"Ron you go to the library and kept looking for any answers. I'll be in my room if you need me."Hermione said.

" What?" Ron bursted." Make us do all the work while you sit around?"

"I am doing something. I am going to look for something more in my room. That is where I found the diary." Hermione stated.

Ron agreed that was a smart idea. He and Hermione left the room in a hurry and left Harry to work and concentration on his assignment. Hermione had plans and thought pilling in her head. Ron felt doubt and thought he had the most boring and least providing job. Doubt was something he would not feel later.


End file.
